One Foggy Night
by HallowShell15
Summary: Returning to the farm for a night, Walkers lurking everywhere, and bad memories coming to the surface. Anything can happen. DarylxBeth (One-Shot Rated M For Adult Content)


**Had the sudden urge to do another Daryl/Beth one-shot, I would really love to make an actual long term story between these two but I just don't feel like I will ever have the time. Too bad so sad, well just have to fill the emptiness with some more quick one chapter lovin.**

**Thanks so much for the support I've received so far, always make me want to write more!**

**Don't own "The Walking Dead" or any of its characters, just a really big fan! A really big impatient fan that can't wait till October!**

**Also "M" rated material is ever-present in this story so if you aren't the proper age/maturity level. Don't read! Thanks again, enjoy!**

* * *

Dried and dead brush leaves crunched under the weight of Beth's boot heel as she sprinted through the once familiar scenery, branches of over grown bushes scraping against the already tattered material of her worn jeans.

Her eyes were wide and bright with growing fear, anxiety building just under the surface of her earthly stained pale skin.

She could hear the rushed and constant stomping of Daryl's heavy boots sprinting right behind her determined not to lose her trail frantic as it might be.

She wanted to stop, hesitate for just a minute to let him catch up to her no doubt fading form but she just couldn't bring herself to pause not even for a second, not after what she had just moments ago seen.

The day had begun much like all the others she and the archer had shared, hunt for food, raid the local area as best they could for any kind of supplies they were luck enough to come across then make camp and do it all over again. But this day had been different, much different.

While picking clean an abandoned car they had come across on a local street. A small pack of Walkers had come out of the woods driving them further into the wooded area and away from the main roads.

It was then while trying to regain their sense of scattered direction Beth had noticed the drastically overgrown field in the distance, and the fencing around the jungle like patch of earth, the broken weather worn fencing, that her father and brother Shaun had built what seemed like years ago.

Her heart had immediately stated to pound in her ears and her chest tighten with disbelief, they were only a few miles or so away from the farm, her families farm, her home.

Daryl apparently hadn't noticed not until he saw her take off without so much as a word of warning practically flying in the direction of the sun dried field.

She couldn't explain it, this feeling still burning inside her, god knows her body was physically drained from the constant lack of proper shelter and sustenance but she didn't feel anything, no pain. Just the overwhelming need to see the home she had once shared with her family all that time ago.

Her endurance had finally paid off as she forced herself through the last of the thick dead corn stock at the far east side of the farm.

She could feel her chest heaving forcefully her body trying to regain the oxygen she had deprived herself of while spiriting so feverishly, her soft skin coated with a sheen of glistening sweat as she clawed away the thick weight of her frizzy damp yellow hair from her azure eyes.

Her breathing was ragged and labored but she was sure it wasn't from the physical exertion she had just forced upon herself as she stepped over the busted and fallen barbwire fencing.

She took in the sight of her once serene home with a grain of salt and uncertainty, the barn that Hershel had kept what shells of her family remained was nothing but a pile of blacken beams and molted ash.

She could still remember the towering fire the night it was set ablaze, the night the herd of undead tore her home and almost what little family she had left away.

The once lush grass surrounding her home was nothing but charred blackness, patches of dried greenery trying to sprout its way through the scorched earth but unable to do so just yet.

Beth marched forward stone faced a familiar sensation of numb flooding its way through her, from this angle seeing the house was difficult the back seemed to be well enough in tact just a little discolored from the smoke tinting it had endured.

She was almost afraid to go further, what if the home she had once desperately wished to see wasn't anything like she remembered? What if the Walkers had torn it apart like everything else they touched?

Thinking of the snarling faces and snapping jagged teeth of the undead made her halt, she hadn't even paused to think about the reanimated corpses. Was the farm still overrun? What if the Walkers were just aimlessly wandering around the front in a mass horde like before?

She swallowed hard, no. She would have heard them by now. Still on edge and gradually more cautious than before she marched forward determined to see what she had come all this way to take in.

Coming around the front was a bit more difficult than she had mentally prepared herself for, her bright blue eyes remained glued to her boot covered feet. She wanted to look up, to see the house she had loved since she was a baby, but the chances were slim of that coming true.

What if it was a torn condemned building? A jagged mess of rotting wood and torn flooring, just the thought of seeing her once beloved home in such a state made her stomach knot in sickness.

That sight would surely kill her.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, she just had to look up, look up and face whatever god had seen fit to throw down at her.

She was still in preparation when she heard the all to familiar sound of a blood curdling snarl make up her mind for her. She glanced up seeing a tattered clothed Walker stumbling down the house main steps towards her.

It patched and mangled skin a sickening gray color conflicting with its greenish diseased eyes, it was snapping and drooling putrid black ooze from its open mouth as it lunged towards her from feet away.

Beth's hands instinctively clutched the handle of her hunting knife strapped to her thigh waiting for the slumped figure of the man to inch just a bit closer before she pulled it from its holster. But her mind instantly left its basic train of thought when her eyes fixed on the scene behind the still quickly approaching corpse.

Her home was flawless, the white paint unchipped and glowing, the green shuttered windows open and enticing with welcome boarded or not. The screen door was unattached but unbroken, merely laying out flatly on the still perfectly wooded porch. The front door undamaged but open wide allowing easy access to the home she had once and still did love.

It looked physically untouched, and she couldn't have felt more alive at any moment in her life.

Then as quickly as that moment had come it was gone when she became drastically aware of the Walker she had temporarily forgotten practically on top of her!

Beth pulled on the handle of her knife in building panic! She never even loosened the blade from the holster before a light feather tipped bolt shot through the skull of the Walker with a sickening crunch!

Instantly the large body of the now fully dead corpse hit the ground with a thud! The wet blood from its oozing wound splattering on the rough texture of her boots.

Beth looked down at the motionless Walker, then to the direction the arrow had launched from.

Daryl stood only a few feet away the stock of his crossbow still tucked under his sleeved arm as he lowered the sight of the bow from his narrowed eyes.

Beth swallowed the urge to thank him the look on his face said he wouldn't care if she did or not, she couldn't blame him for undoubtedly being pissed. Not only had she practically left him behind two miles ago but she had been reckless on top of it.

She tensed when he slung the thick strap of his bow to his back as he marched towards her, he didn't even give her a second glance as he braced his foot on the back side of the dead mans skull before yanking his bolt free flinging up more congealed blood as he did so.

Beth looked away not wanting to taint her rare moment of happiness as she walked forward towards the steps of her unchanged home.

She hated adding one reckless decision on top of another but she just couldn't stand the idea of waiting any longer than she had too to be inside her house.

Passing over the threshold of the door frame, her breath was taken away in both relief and reluctance.

The house itself was undamaged, but cluttered and desperate need of a cleaning.

The portraits were knocked from the discolored and blood stained walls, broken vases and family pictures laid out scattered and thrown on the mud coated floor.

Walkers had undoubtedly been the culprits, that would explain the smeared texture of the walls, she could just see dozens of them trampling through her once spotless house bumping into anything and everything as they marched.

Just the thought of those things tearing apart her father and mothers home made her tense in unease.

Beth turned to the pile of broken glass at her side, formed from one of the larger portraits Hershel had hung, an uneasy feeling building inside her to fix whatever she could.

She knelt down taking a piece of the broken wooden frame in her hand as she began to shovel all the shards of jagged glass into one larger pile.

"Beth-" She heard Daryl say dryly as he came into the house behind her.

He looked up to the basic untouched inside of the farm house a sickening sound of deja vu running it way through him, he shoved it aside like he had been taught all his life to do.

Forcing himself too he looked down at the now trembling form of the girl he had traveled with for so long, the clinking of glass filling the empty space between them.

"Hey" He said flatly walking to stand in front of her, she didn't even hesitate for a moment just continuously scooped and piled more glass on top of glass.

"Hey!" He snapped a bit harsher making her pause for the first time since seeing the farms field hours ago.

Beth clutched the wooden frame piece tighter in her hand as she made herself look up at the tight faced archer towering over her.

She knew she had avoided him long enough for one day, he deserved some answers for her erratic behavior even if she herself didn't have a great explanation for her actions.

"My dad-" She whispered "He'd-" She hesitated trying to steady her breathing "If he saw the house like this-" She said calmly looking around to the filthy state of her family home.

Daryl looked around sharply, he knew where she was coming from. Hershel had taken pride in his home, it had been that way since they first met.

But it didn't change the fact that this house was just a house, it wasn't a safe haven and he knew they couldn't risk trying to rebuild a life here like they had before. It hadn't worked the first time, he knew it sure as hell wouldn't work this time.

"It don't matter now" He groaned staring ahead to the empty kitchen table in the next room, the feelings this house was forcing to the surface…it was making him uncomfortable.

Beth let the wooden frame slide from her hand to the broken pile of glass she had formed, she didn't want to admit it but he was right.

There was no point in trying to salvage what was once her home, they couldn't stay here even if in some naïve way she had hoped they could.

She rubbed her palms flatly over her torn jeans with a defeated sigh as she climbed to her feet, even if she couldn't live out her somewhat fantasy she would make the best of the time she had been given.

"I'm gonna go up for a bit" She said calmly not bothering to meet his hard stare before walking slowly to the staircase leading to the second floor.

Daryl didn't try to stop her, if there were Walkers in the house they would have headed down here by now. He would let her go her own way for now.

Silently crossing over the pile of scooped glass to the open porch outside. He eyed the fading sun in the distance, no matter what he was currently trying to avoid feeling one night in this house wouldn't kill him.

Besides there was something he wanted to do too, while they were here, while he still had the chance.

The sealed door of the second floor room squeaked open slowly as Beth pushed her way into the untouched bedroom. She immediately felt the sadness she had been trying to maintain build in her chest at the sight of her visibly unchanged room.

Her bed made and neat just as she had left it all that time ago, the sight made the familiar sensation of pain bubble in her chest before she swallowed it down, like she had adapted to do in this world.

Clinking the doorknob back into the frame handle she tugged free of the leather straps of her backpack before letting it hit the floor in a forgotten pile.

She didn't even blink before she curled herself onto the still soft fabric of her bed, the four-post frame squeaking slightly as it always had, making her smile weakly.

She buried her face in the linen pillow smelling the age and the earthy sent that the open air had left behind, despite her best effort something this simple made her well up with tears.

She swiped them away with the back of her hand as fast as they had formed, she couldn't let herself fall apart right now. If she did she knew she wouldn't be able to stop, but at this moment she didn't feel strong enough to fight anymore.

Calmly she slid the thick quilt of her comforter over her small frame and let the sheer grip of exhaustion carry her away.

* * *

Dirt flung up in an earthy dust as overgrown weeds were ripped from the root up, the greenery being torn away from the wooden cross buried deeply in the moist ground.

Daryl stared with a hard grimace as he pulled away the last of the thick growth, he thought seeing those two pieces of makeshift wood fastened together would soothe his unease but it only added to it.

He rocked back on his boot covered heels before standing straight up, staring down at the small cross with a harden glare.

He hadn't realized how long it had been until just now, it really did seem like a life time ago before he had stood right here in this very spot, the day they had buried her, Sophia.

Late that night when everyone had sulked back to their beds he had come out here just to stare at the freshly dug up earth thinking about the little girl who laid underneath it.

It gave him the same sick feeling of failure as it did then, he took a deep breath trying to subdue the gnawing churn in the pit of his stomach, it didn't help much.

Looking around at the midnight scenery it only made him feel impossibly worse, he remembered the farm when it was bright, loud, full of people, of life.

Now with the cool late night air bringing in a thin layer of fog over the damp ground, it reminded him of a graveyard more than anything.

It made him sick to think of all the friends under this ground, so many things ran through his head, so many things he didn't want to face but were becoming harder and harder to ignore.

He sighed hardly, he wished he hadn't come here. He didn't want to relive all these old memories that hurt just as much today as they did way back then.

Seeing Beth today act the way she had only made it that much harder, she looked even more broken than he felt and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to help her.

What was he suppose to say, don't get upset about seeing your dead parents house? Hell even now the house empty and broken as it was it was still more of a home then he had ever had.

At least she had good memories to help her sleep, as he had seen when he had made sure she was alright and sealed up tight before leaving her alone. She looked more exhausted than he had ever seen her, she could sleep as long as she wanted as far as he cared maybe it would help.

He looked down at Sophia's unnamed grave. Even it wasn't the best circumstances Beth was all he had left.

Just then the light brushing of crisp grass under heels caught his full attention, her turned half expecting to see a Walker silently approaching but it was a much harder sight.

Beth stepped through the ground based fog with a look of light reassurance her bright blue eyes finding his even in the poor light.

"I thought you'd be out here" She whispered softly coming to his side, glad her guess had been right.

She had awoken in the cool confines of her room after what felt like hours of restless sleep to find the house empty, with Daryl's train of thought usually carefully hidden she was relieved she had found him in the one spot she thought he was most likely to go.

Beth looked down at the overgrown grave of Carol's daughter with a solemn stare, she hadn't even known the little girl but she had left a powerful presences behind between all of the friends she had come to know.

Daryl didn't bother to respond only stared away into the dark surroundings, her being here had surprisingly made his building self-hatred dwindle, just enough that he could bare to stand here a moment or two more.

He was glad he had saved this graveside visit for last, he thought seeing Dale's would help prepare him for facing Sophia's better and it had, and now that Beth was here it stung just a little less.

He was shaken loose from his thoughts instantly at the unfamiliar feeling of her small fingers lacing through his own, he looked over to her but her soft eyes remained fixed on the small grave.

He fought the tension rising through his body that any physical contact brought up. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed her hand a little tighter in his, she really didn't need to be here, she wasn't under any kind of obligation, but inside he was happy she was, it made things easier.

Though like most moments of comfortable silence it was quickly shattered by a low building moan of an approaching slumped figure.

Both of them turned to see a limping sickening thin body of a female Walker reaching out its bony and sharp fingers towards them, its lips non-existence exposing its discolored broken teeth and jaw.

It stumbled forward through the dense rising fog almost loosing its balance but rocking back in a jerking motion into place to keep soldiering forward.

Daryl released Beth's hand reluctantly, before pulling a bolt free from his already clenched crossbow.

"I got it" He groaned, couldn't this fucking thing find somewhere else to eat? It pissed him off at the idea of these things being anywhere near his companions graves.

Beth watched silently as Daryl walked up to the lunging Walker clumsily grabbing at his clothed chest before he stabbed the sharpen bolt into the side of its temple.

Its exposed jaw instantly slacked as its putrid mouth fell open signifying its whole body was now limp, Daryl ripped the bolt free and the corpse dropped heavily to the ground.

Daryl flicked the bolt curled in his fingers roughly ridding it of the brain matter that clung to the jagged tip before shoving it back into the built-in quiver of his bow.

He wasn't surprised that another one had showed up even if they were being quiet, remembering the mass horde that was once here there were bound to be a few stragglers' left.

Beth sighed heavily she wished he hadn't had to done that, not right now. Looking back to the small grave at her feet this must be hard enough on him as it is.

She looked up to the still slowly approaching hunter his eyes glued to the damp ground underneath him, this really wasn't fair, then again what was now a days?

Just then when they both thought the 'excitement' for tonight was over and done with the air suddenly came to life with low but steadily building moans and howls.

Beth felt the color drain from her face as she instantly glared over Daryl's shoulder to the fog shrouded field beyond, dozens of limp and hunched figures marching through the darkness directly towards them.

Daryl slowly turned to the unknown number of tattered bodies coming through the fog and his eyes briefly flashed worry.

"Shit!" He snapped in harsh whisper sprinting towards Beth, his hand locked around her small wrist before tugging her towards the house.

Beth all to willingly followed as they both crouched downward but still maintained their speed of a full on run!

The house was only a few yards away, they could make it as long as they stayed low and defiantly quiet!

Both Daryl and Beth ran with perfect synchronization as they parted through the rising fog to the steps of the sealed house, Daryl shoved Beth into his shadow his crossbow already drawn and laid against his chest as she entered the house first while he remained glaring out towards the fields.

Once she was safely inside he followed sealing the door shut behind him and clicking the lock into place. He instantly went to the boarded windows his harden eyes peering outside into the darkness.

The Walkers were already scattered over the yard, about a dozen was all he could clearly see. They were stumbling around blindly like they always did when their wasn't a target in sight.

He breathed a little easier, they hadn't been seen.

"How many?" Beth whispered panic rising in her heaving chest

"Dozen, maybe more" He replied lowly looking around the corner of the house as far as the sealed window would allow.

"I thought they left" Beth breathed a little more relieved noticing that if they had been spotted by any of the corpses outside they would undoubtedly be banging on the door by now.

"Most of'em did" He said shooting her a reassuring glance

Beth ran her thin fingers through her messed blonde locks, "What do we do?" She asked dryly knowing full well leaving now wasn't an option.

"Wait till morning" He said calmly slinging his crossbow over his shoulder to rest on his back "They'll probably wonder off"

He walked past her to the opposite window of the front porch making sure the boards were nailed tight, as long as they stayed quiet he was sure they would be alright. Luckily the damn things didn't have much of an attention span to anything that wasn't moving.

"Okay" Beth sighed releasing her tight grip on the handle of her knife that she just now realized she had been holding.

"We should get some rest" She whispered lowly walking up to the still archer glaring outside.

Daryl peeked over to her with an unreadable stare.

"You still tired?" He asked almost surprised

"No, but you are" She said directly, today's run and all they had dealt with since coming to the farm would make anyone drop from exhaustion and she knew Daryl hadn't gotten a minute of decent sleep for two days now.

"I'm alright" He said dismissively looking away from her back to the misty outside darkness.

"Daryl" Beth said dryly, she didn't care about his macho bravado right now he needed some sleep or else he would be no good to either of them.

Careful to avoid the squeaky boards she had come to know all her life she inched her way to the staircase bracing a soft hand on the wooden railing.

"Come on" She glanced over her shoulder to the staring hunter giving him a hinting nod as she began to climb the stairs one by one.

The second floor was safer anyways, it gave them plenty of time to hear the Walkers should they break in and multiple windows to choose from for a quick exit.

She heard Daryl gruff something under his breath before following her up, both making it safely into her room within minutes.

Personal space issues or not it wasn't worth the risk to sleep in separate bedrooms especially tonight, once they were both inside the wooded room she closed the door silently clicking the lock into place.

Daryl looked at the amazingly clean and well kept room with a grimace, this was the last place he ever expected to be out of the entire house.

"This your room?" He whispered over his shoulder even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Yeah so?" Beth asked surprisingly oblivious to the slightly uncomfortable circumstances she had thrown them into.

Daryl shrugged if she didn't know why he asked he wasn't going to bring it up, it was just a room right? Who cared if it belonged to Hershel's little girl, and he was gonna sleep in it alone, with said daughter.

He kicked at the rug laid out on the wooden floor making it flatten out evenly, it would be a good enough bed for tonight.

"It's alright, take the bed" Beth said a little more demanding then she intended, what was the point in him sleeping on the floor like a dog? God knows he hadn't slept on a descent mattress in ages.

Daryl looked over to Beth through his messed bangs uneasily, crashing in the room was one thing but sharing the bed was another.

He was sure that was crossing some kind of invisible line between the two of them, after all he was a bastard but he wasn't a deviant.

"It's fine, I'm gonna keep watch" She smiled seeing his reservation, who knew Daryl Dixon could be chivalrous?

She didn't bother for a response before she scooted a small chair over to the unboarded window at the opposite side of the room, crossing her small arms around her chest as she sat down in the polished seat, staring out the foggy window to the circling figures below.

She was sure Daryl would put up a slightly more ambitious fight but instead the soft squeaking of the mattress sinking with his weight filled the small rooms silent space.

She peeked over at him already arm crossed and laying on his side his face buried in the soft quilt she earlier had fallen asleep under, for some unknown reason she smiled even though she had every reason in the world not to.

Anyone else in their predicament would be terrified, confined in a house surrounded by undead cannibals but to her it was just another day in the life the two of them shared.

She planted her cheek into her open palm as she leaned on her elbow against the windowsill watching the world go by, then softly she heard Daryl's relaxed breathing hum in her ear.

Being in this world she never thought she would hear senseless noise again, but just hearing him breathing and softly beginning to snore.

She never thought anything could sound so good.

* * *

_Snarling blood stained teeth snapped and tore flesh from bone, discolored veiny eyes glared at the victim they currently ripped into with a sickening malice._

_The smell of rotting flesh and putrid meat clung to the blood stained and tattered clothing of the sunken bodies of the horde surrounding him._

_Daryl could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he fought off the mass horde slowly consuming him!_

_He thrashed violently as teeth and claws began to slowly tortuously mangle him into a pile of blood and shredded flesh tearing him apart from the outside in._

_He craved escape, release from what was surely the hell he had always feared all his life but he knew, it was hopeless there were just to many of them there was no escape, he was already dead. He was already gone._

Daryl snapped upright at the feeling of a soft hand gripping his shoulder tightly, his mind was racing and his basic survival instincts had already taken him over!

He frantically grabbed at the overly large knife strapped to his hip pulling it free from its holster faster than he ever had before.

He blindly locked his hands around the figure holding him! Flinging them weightlessly beneath him! His arm already retracted with the knife gleaming over their head ready to drive it into the their skull all the way to the handle!

"Daryl-" The pinned figure whispered in panic making him lock in place.

For the first time since ripping himself out of his nightmarish sleep he actually looked down at the person pressed helplessly into the mattress beneath him.

Bright fear filled blue eyes gleamed up at him, soft pants filling the space between them matched by his own ragged labored breathing.

Beth stared up at the knife wielding archer on top of her in terror, her hands on either side of her head in a surrendering position.

What the hell had just happened? She had been sitting at her post at the window for several hours now until the sudden sound of Daryl's uneven breathing had forced her to see what caused him so much strain.

She had come over to his side to gently shake him awake, after standing over him it was clear he was undoubtedly having a nightmare and the longer he slept the louder he was becoming.

Which she knew was eventually going to draw unwanted attention if she had let him continue, but never in her wildest dreams did she think he would react the way he currently was. He was holding a knife to her head for gods sake, and she was defiantly afraid he would use it!

Daryl's breathing hadn't changed still in quick panicked pants as only now did the realization of what he was doing sink in.

Gently the arm holding the knife lowered resting the hard grip of his palm and the oak handle of the blade beside Beth's head. He could still see the fear in her eyes. He knew he had to ease off of her, just enough so she could wiggle her way out from underneath him in order to totally erase her panic but he wasn't sure his body would respond to that command even if he wanted it too.

He could still feel the unfamiliar feeling of fear remain buried in his chest keeping him motionless.

Beth stared up at the knife blade suddenly being lowered to her side and she felt herself exhale in relief for what felt like the first time since leaving the window. The immediate danger was over, but that didn't change the fact that she was still pinned underneath the deathly silent archer.

The tension was indescribable between them as she looked up at his messed hair, his tense jaw, and the unbelievably hard stare of his cold eyes.

It was then that she finally realized what all these signs meant, he was afraid.

She knew the words would never leave his parted lips but she could see it clearly even through his narrowed eyes, he was terrified.

Her chest weld with growing pain and sympathy, she couldn't bare to see him like this.

Not Daryl, the one person she had come to rely on above all others, the only person she had left in this world.

Unthinking she turned to the only form of comfort she could give him in the current position they were still in.

Daryl was just about to lift off the small framed bed but Beth sealed her lips to his before he even had time to react.

Her mouth tasted unexpectedly sweet, causing him to momentarily lose himself in her kiss enjoying the way her teeth slowly began to nibble enticingly on his bottom lip edging him to join.

He thought he would be angry at her sudden intrusion of his boundaries but when he felt her tongue stroke rhythmically on the part of his lips his half formed aggravation ebbed away.

Then the suddenly the soft heaving of her breast pressing upwards against his tense chest snapped him out of his shocked trance.

The unexpected delicious friction between them was sexy as hell but wrong, so fucking wrong!

He grabbed at her wrist that were currently beginning to curl around the back of his neck to deepen the kiss they still shared.

Roughly he shoved her away forcing her back against the mattress beneath them breaking the wet contact between their lips, the bed squeaking slightly from the force of his assault.

He pined each of her hands in his own on either side of her head to stop any future affectionate attempts she might try.

Her large blue eyes looked up at him with confusion and something harder something more raw, it matched his expression perfectly but that didn't slake the sick feeling building in the pit of his stomach.

Beth was over eighteen and perfectly legal, if laws still existed. But she was also Hershel's daughter, the man who had been the closest thing to a father he had ever really had. He knew doing this whatever they were doing or about to do was wrong in so many fucking ways.

The man was dead for gods sake and he owed him more than to fuck his youngest daughter in his own house!

"We cant" He said roughly his voice raspy and harsh with strain

Beth took a shaky breath to steady herself her wet lips still parted from the bruising kiss they had just shared as she stared up at the tense archer straddling her.

She wasn't an idiot she knew everything about this situation was fucked up, after all at one point she had secretly shared this exact same bed with Jimmy, who had died only yards away in the fields outside.

But what was the point in denying what they clearly both wanted, even now though Daryl hadn't noticed she could feel the effect her body being so tightly pressed to his own was having on him.

There were walkers just outside and any moment they could break into the house and tear them apart given the chance, it just took one mistake to end it all.

For whatever reason she didn't care, right now at this very moment all she wanted all she could think about was leaving the world far behind and losing herself in the few selfish moments she could have with Daryl Dixon.

And despite his words of reluctance she could see deep in his narrow eyes he felt the exact same way, he just needed more insensitive.

Beth slowly lifted from the mattress regardless of her arms remaining helplessly pinned.

Daryl could see the dark determination in her eyes and though he knew more than ever this needed to end before it even began he was rapidly losing the will to fight.

He mustered the strength to half-heartedly push away from her, rocking back on his knees to allow more space between them but unable to fully remove himself from his straddling position.

Beth took full advantage of her new freedom only to sit up before him her eyes blue eyes burning up into his as her fingers slowly went to the hem of her off yellow polo shirt.

Making sure he was watching she tugged the worn material over her head, shrugging it off her body then casting it aside to the opposite side of the room.

Daryl glared down at her beneath him, noticing she hadn't bothered wearing a bra. Her naked skin practically glowed in the poor light, her round breast drawing his full gaze unwillingly or not.

They were smaller than most of the woman he had been with in his life but subtle and visibly smooth, her pale pink nipples already hard due to the chilled air.

Beth could see Daryl's jaw tighten a clear sign he was straining to remain so calm hovering over her like this, the want was clear in his eyes his dark irises turning an impossible shade darker with hard lust.

"Don't you want me?" She whispered reaching up under his thick flannel shirt, slowly beginning to shove the rough material upwards to reveal his hard stomach

"Beth-" Daryl was at a total loss for words.

This type of situation had never happened to him before, he had never met a woman he couldn't handle. Then again he had never met a woman he didn't want to handle. The old Daryl would have already had her back first fully naked and screaming his name, but he wasn't that person anymore. He had a conscious small as it might be it was still there and it was screaming at him that this was wrong!

How the hell was he expected to do this and live with himself afterwards? He was a sorry son of a bitch but he wasn't this, someone who could fuck a girl he actually cared about, a friend.

Beth could almost feel the reluctance raidate through him and she knew if she wanted him, really wanted him she couldn't afford to wait any longer.

Her nimble fingers continued to inch up further until the thick material of his sleeved shirt and vest was over his head and discarded to the wooden floor.

The chilled air crawling over his now equally naked skin made up his mind for him, despite his inner turmoil he could no longer deny what his body was begging for.

He would face his growing self hatred tomorrow, right now all he could think about was the milky skin woman tucked beneath him.

Then hungry he leaned over forcing her to the mattress, his mouth latching on to one rounded breast, sucking and licking until the nipple was swollen. Beth moaned softly as he switched breast coaxing her body to respond to his somewhat aggressive touches.

He flicked his wet tongue playfully over the pebbled bud sending a tingling pleasure down her spine and she arched against him automatically.

A familiar heat began to pool between her thighs as he nibbled and licked her soft flawless breast.

Their eyes locked as he began tugging at the metal buckle of her belt before the latched freed with a low clank, he hooked a finger into the belt loop of her jeans tugging the tattered material down her legs until she kicked free of the denim material letting it fall from the bed, forgotten.

Slowly he brought a single finger to her opening, finding her slick and warm. He whispered her name against the column of her neck as he played over her swollen clit.

Beth trembled as he teased her with surprisingly gentle touches. She was aching with need but it wasn't until she asked him too that he pushed inside her perfect heat.

She was even tighter than he imagined, her body was gripping him with incredible strength as he began to slowly pump in and out. He watched her arch, her hands gripping the quilts, her bright blue eyes filling with raw want as he slowly began to increase his steady pace.

Only when she began to shiver with the threat of orgasm did he withdraw completely, wanting to bury himself in the vise like heat that had gripped him so tantalizingly.

Sliding up her body so he could gather her in his arms and press her close, he kissed her roughly and forced what shredded remains of his conscious remained to come to the surface.

"We can stop-" He whispered harshly kissing her again unable to find the strength to pull away.

Beth knew it was the truth, they could stop. They hadn't done anything that a few hours of uncomfortable silence between them wouldn't ebb away.

But she didn't want to stop, being here in this moment in this house, in the shattered remains of a life she once had was too much. She needed this, she needed him and judging by the way he was holding her, he needed her just as badly.

"I don't want to stop" She breathed against him her tone needy to her own ears but it couldn't be more true, she couldn't think about anything she had ever wanted more.

Daryl felt the last ounce of his self control slip away and he knew there was no turning back from this point on.

"Alright" He whispered rising off of her just enough to tug his jeans down over his hips and off his legs.

Beth nodded as he covered her body with his, her thighs parted as their pelvises aligned and she gasped when the blunt head of his member brushed against her slick exposed sex.

Dark eyes locked on hers as he hovered above her, positioned to enter. He pushed forward slowly breath rushing from his lungs as he exhaled.

Her body immediately welcomed him, silky folds squeezing him into a warm wet paradise. She was so tight, her body clenching around him so perfectly he couldn't help a soft groan.

Beth arched responsively as she felt him slowly sink inside her, stretching her, filling her. Her body was already tingling with lasting pleasure and he hadn't even begun to move. She remained gazing into his dark eyes and she could see so much want so much need.

He began to move slowly bracing his hands on either side of her head as he worked his body against her. She moaned and shivered beneath him, her hands wandering restlessly over his muscled back.

She could feel him tense on top of her and her careless caresses stopped. Her sex clenched and loosened around him massaging his thrusting length and forcing more strained groans from the normally silent man.

His head dripped into the crook of her neck pressing soft kisses against the slope of her shoulder. His rhythm was slow, unwavering, building her up as he gently thrust forward then withdrew.

He could feel her growing wetter, her desire coating him and aiding him in sliding effortlessly along her silky inner walls.

Beth wrapped her arms around her lover and held him tightly as his pelvis dragged over her sensitive clit with every thrust sending pleasure racing up her spine.

She gasped his name as she began to tremble beneath him, every thrust taking her further and further from the horrible reality they were forced to live in until there was only him. Only Daryl and his harden body, his hot breath on her skin and his thick member buried inside her.

She continued to call his name, her voice growing higher and desperate until he silenced her with a bruising kiss.

He continued to move against her slowly, savoring the feeling of sliding in and out of her perfect body. He could sense she was close to climax and so was he.

He lifted his head so he could watch as she came undone, he shifted his hips to rub more fully against her clit with every moment.

Beth sobbed out as her world dissolved, colors flashing across her vision as Daryl grinded against her sensitive pearl.

Her body squeezed his length mercilessly as intense contractions racked her body. Wave after wave of pleasure vibrated through as her orgasm consumed her.

Azure eyes sealed shut and all coherent thoughts left her, aware only of how fucking good Daryl had made her feel.

Daryl watched her fall apart grunting softly as her feminine walls clamped down on him with indescribable sensation.

He swore against her neck, his head falling against her the sight of her in such pleasure and the convulsing around him pulled him over the brink.

He growled her name as liquid heat coursed through him, hot milky essence rushed along his member to fill her womb.

He shuddered as he filled her, his release draining the strength to his very bone until he slumped against her. Rolling to the side and drawing in as much-needed breath as he could handle.

Beth felt herself drift down from the high she had coasted on, slowly aware of the calming silence lingering between their sweat sheen bodies.

She looked over to Daryl laid out beside her his narrow eyes staring up at the ceiling with a look of solemn confusion that probably much matched her own.

Was he thinking the same thing she was? What were they going to do now? They had lost themselves in each other just like she had wanted but she didn't have any idea what was to follow.

Slowly she rolled over to face him grabbing a handful of the wrinkled quilts underneath her and cocooning her naked chest beneath its warmth.

Daryl turned his head to stare at her blue eyes looking at him with questioning.

"Are we okay?" She whispered, if nothing else she at least wanted to know that.

Even if they could be nothing more than whatever they currently were, she would be alright. She just needed to know that at least they could still rely on each other as they always had.

"Yea" Daryl sighed laying a calloused hand on her bare thigh making her tense in uncertainty.

She curled her small hands under her chin as she stared over to the surprisingly calm archer, she didn't even know where to begin.

"What do we do now?" She asked genially curious from where their 'relationship' went from this point.

"Don't know" He whispered honestly, where did they go from here? What were they now?

Beth sighed knowing that what she was contemplating would undoubtedly make things even more complicated but she couldn't resist this want building inside her.

Slowly she curled against him half expecting him to pull away from her affectionate action but after a quick tense of his unexpected body he relaxed letting her lay her head against his chest tenderly.

She circled a nervous finger in the hard plain of his chest but whispered against him with growing contentment.

Neither of them knew what this had meant and they probably never would, but maybe amongst all the chaos they would always have each other, and to her that was enough.

"Goodnight Mr. Dixon" Beth whispered before slowly closing her eyes.

* * *

**Again no intention on carrying forward with this just a one shot. I wonder if anyone has found the pattern in these fanfic's yet? Give you a clue the idea for each of them originate from the same source…check my profile if you really want the answers lol**

**Why does October have to be so far away? Pooh... Oh well patience is a virtue right?**

**Much Love!**


End file.
